tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan Seneron
Jonathan Seneron is a member of the House of Seneron who lived in Etheril in Northern Libaterra. He is the son of James Seneron, brother of Jacob, and nephew of Jeremiah. His family had traditionally supported the Clergy of Nergal, but when he did not follow this tradition, James sent him into exile. He travelled around the world and eventually ended up in Yamato where he enlisted into the Bouken Eiyu. Jonathan was last seen in Yamato when he and the other Bouken Eiyu members entered the haunted palace of Daisuke Hyuga, but he later reappeared in Reign, albeit somewhat insane, as he tried to stop the ritual to resurrect Haruko Mizushima during the Day of the Damned. He then accompanied a group to Alent where he was subsequently fooled into an alliance with Zenobia and her associates who used him as one of their test subjects in the Blood Fever research. Biography Early Years Jonathan was the youngest son of Baron James Seneron and had lived the early years of his life in the Loyalist city of Etheril. His family was one of the wealthiest aristocratic families in Libaterra. Jonathan's brothers had all followed the family tradition of becoming knights but Jonathan never succeeded in being a knight and remained a squire. It was because he spent more time studying old tomes than practicing his fencing skills. Jonathan was meant to marry an aristocratic girl from another noble family but he refused. He didn't want to marry anyone because of politics; instead he wanted to follow his heart. This made his father, Baron James Seneron, mad because he had already arranged the marriage and he threatened to drive Jonathan out of the manor if Jonathan continued these foolish actions. Jonathan refused to do otherwise than his heart wanted, and that made the Baron even angrier. Thus Jonathan was banished from his home because of disgracing his family. He had to live on his own from that day onward. After being a beggar for a few months Jonathan decided to move to Yamato to learn better martial arts skills because he heard that there were good teachers there. He spent a few months training his skills and joined Kiero Manasabe's Bouken Eiyu to practice his fighting skills more and find some treasures during his journeys with the group and thus get rich again. He dreamed of getting his family to respect him once more and the only way for him to do that was to become a respected knight. Jonathan also dreamed of becoming a famous poet and write plays about tragic love stories and heroes trying to restore their glory. He hoped that being a member of Bouken Eiyu would give him inspiration to write poems about their wonderful journeys and also to learn how to defend himself properly. Distreyd Era When Kiero approached the guild members and asked them to accompany him to the hidden manor of Daisuke Hyuga, Jonathan was among the first to join him. Jonathan also talked with Luna, a mysterious girl, whom he began to like. Once the group left to find Daisuke's manor and retrieve an ancient sword from there, Luna disappeared much to Jonathan's disappointment. Still, he continued to write about the group's journey which began cheerfully but got progressively darker as they got nearer to the manor which rumours said was cursed. Once the Bouken Eiyu had entered the cursed forest, none of them ever came back. It's unknown what happened to the Bouken Eiyu in the forest. One Yamatian woodcutter happened to find a page from Jonathan's journal, but it didn't have any clue of their adventures other than the reason why they had entered the forest. In the years since the Cataclysm Yamatians and even demons seem to avoid the Cursed Forest because anyone who ever enters it never comes back. Godslayer Era Day of the Damned Jonathan appeared in Libaterra, somewhat insane from the ordeals he and the Bouken Eiyu had faced in Daisuke's Palace. He tried to locate the Totentanz tome which held dangerous necromantic knowledge, and followed its current holder, Razravkar Dominus, to Reign. He joined forces with a group of mercenaries which included Dredge Bloodharvester, Dysangeline Silberncedar and Tacitus and made a deal with them: he'd help them capture Razravkar in exchange for getting his hands on the tome Razravkar was carrying around. More info later. A Cry in the Dark More info later. Heart of Darkness More info later. Aliases and Nicknames ; Jon : What his friends call him. Appearance Jonathan is tall and of average weight. He has brown and sad-looking eyes. He has short brown hair and grey sideburns (all the men in Seneron family have always had these grey sideburns, so it's a very dinstinguishable trait of their family). Jonathan currently has a small brown beard as well. He is handsome and somewhat muscular but not so strong, and thus he isn't much of a fighter although he knows how to defend himself. He's always had more brain than brawn. Personality and Traits Jonathan isn't that much interested in the world around him; he rather reads books and studies ancient languages. He's used to commanding others and thinks that all who aren't aristocratic are just inferior. He is a very kind person in the inside, though, but he's used to his position as a nobleman's son and that's why he has a bit of arrogance within as well. He has also studied poetry and tries to become a good poet one day. Jonathan knows the ways of chivalry as well so he's a well-educated gentleman. He has been taught that the Itica had been the ones who had tried to kill his father and mother a long time ago because of the Itica's supposed jealosy to Seneron's wealth. Every member of the Seneron family has much prejudice against any Itica they encounter (although it's extremely rare to see the Itica nowadays). That's why Jonathan will be extremely cautious if he ever sees an Itica. He also doesn't know what to think about other non-human races such as elves, dwarves and so on, so he won't trust them as much as he would trust a human, and it'll take time for him to be able to trust them. Powers and Abilities Innate Ability: Imitation. Jonathan could imitate various animals' and people's voices (both male and female voices and even children's voices) if he had heard those voices beforehand. It had some side effects, though: it took time for him to make his voice go down or up to find the appropriate voice pitch to imitate, and it took time for the imitated voice to return back to his normal voice. He, like every other living person, lost his innate ability after the Cataclysm. Relationships Jacob Seneron Jacob never liked his younger brother, Jonathan. He saw Jonathan as a foolish dreamer who had listened to Jeremiah too much. When Jonathan eventually left the family to travel the world, Jacob was glad that he did not have to see him again. Jonathan had never liked Jacob much either, so the two never got along and tended to avoid each other. James Seneron James despised Jonathan's artistry and accused him of being too soft. Their constant arguments eventually made Jonathan leave the Seneron household, and James in turn forgot that Jonathan had ever existed. Jeremiah Seneron Jeremiah and Jonathan understood each other well; both were romantics at heart, and Jeremiah saw a glimpse of himself in Jonathan and did his best to act as a mentor to him. Jonathan appreciated Jeremiah's care but sadly the two were separated when family issues forced them on separate paths. Kiero Manasabe Jonathan was one of Kiero's closest allies, and Kiero trusted him with his life. They stayed together even when things turned sour for the Bouken Eiyu. Jonathan still blames himself for surviving when all the other Bouken Eiyu members vanished into the palace of Daisuke Hyuga. He misses Kiero very much. See also *Bouken Eiyu *House of Seneron *Kiero Manasabe Category:Bouken Eiyu Category:Characters Category:House of Seneron Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Third Age